スイートピー: When you're gone
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/Teiko days/Challenge; Ways for Liberation, Now and Forever/Ini adalah kisah romansa biasa. Kuroko dan Kise yang menyukai Aomine, lalu Haizaki yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. OOC and typos maybe. RnR onegaishimasu!


Nafas pemuda berambut biru musim panas itu tercekat dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Kedua iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menatap si pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"_Apa?"_

Si pirang mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu dengan senyum andalannya serta tanpa merasa bersalah ia berkata,

"_Aku menyukai Aominecchi-ssu!"  
_

* * *

スイートピー: When you're gone

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

T rated

Genre: Romance/?

_Italic _means flashback or non-bahasa

**#Challenge FanFiction**

_Ways for Liberation; Now and Forever_

* * *

"_I don't know such a thing called love but I do know that it exists."_

* * *

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti; kecuali Kise yang kini lebih sering menantang Aomine bermain _one-on-one_. Tak ada yang berubah, karena Kise tetap tak bisa mengalahkan pemuda _tan _itu.

Namun yang membuat Kuroko tidak tahan melihatnya adalah ketika iris madu dan iris biru gelap saling bertemu. Sorot mata Kise jelas sekali; sangat jelas untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia teramat sangat menyukai Aomine. Sayang sekali sang _ace _nampaknya tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan—tak lebih dari si idiot yang sering menantangnya dan tidak pernah tahu kapan ia harus berhenti.

.

.

"_Tsubaki_."

"Eh?" Kise menoleh, tertegun saat Kuroko berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa alat penyiram bunga—pemuda itu bekerja sebagai _florist_.

"Bunga yang Kise-kun lihat itu bunga _Tsubaki_." Kise sedikit menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuk Kuroko yang mulai menyiram.

"_Sugeee_." Kise menatap sekelilingnya kagum, "Rumah kaca itu hebat ya, tumbuhan musim manapun bisa hidup disini." Kise berhenti di pot-pot berisi _Tsubaki _berwarna merah. Jari-jari rampingnya mengelus bunga tersebut dengan lembut.

"_Tsubaki _merah berarti _jatuh cinta_." Ucap Kuroko sambil berpindah ke pot yang lain untuk disiram.

Kise terkekeh pelan, "_Hanakotoba, eh_? _Sasuga_, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko terdiam, seperti biasa. Tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Ia memetik setangkai _Tsubaki _merah di hadapannya, lalu memberikannya pada Kise.

"Gunakan ini untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Aomine-kun." Ucapnya datar.

"E-eh!?" Kise panik, "M-mana mungkin-ssu!"

Kuroko mengerjap, "_Doushite_?"

"Um…" Kise mengusap belakang kepalanya, "Maksudku, dia kan _Ahominecchi_. Mana mungkin mengerti bahasa bunga-ssu."

Terdiam sesaat, "Ah…kau benar…."

* * *

"_I don't know why people are in love but I do know that there is something doesn't need any reason."_

* * *

Kedua insan itu terdiam. Sementara hujan yang mengguyur Jepang semakin deras. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli pada keadaan pakaian mereka.

"…Aomine-kun." Kuroko memulai duluan, "Ayo pulang…"

"Tetsu…"—jeda, "…sepertinya kau tidak usah _pass _bolanya padaku lagi. "

Kuroko sedikit terbelalak mendengar pernyataan yang tiba-tiba ini. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar bertanya 'kenapa?'

"Aomine-kun-"

"Aku sudah lupa…perasaan saat menerima _pass _bola darimu." Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Detik selanjutnya, sang _ace _bangun dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian berjalan melewati sang pemain bayangan tanpa sekedar menatapnya.

.

.

_Kenapa?_

.

.

[_"Tetsu! Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi, saat bersamamu, basket jadi menyenangkan!"_

"_Kita…partner selamanya kan?"_

"_Ya, Aomine-kun. Sekarang dan selamanya."_]

* * *

"_I don't know what is the meaning of love but I do know there is something that can't be explained."_

* * *

"Haizaki-kun,"

Haizaki tersedak _ramen_nya, "_Shit_! Tetsuya! Sudah kubilang jangan—o, oi, _doushite_?"

Kuroko tertunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Iris senada dengan biru di musim panas itu tertutup oleh poni rambutnya sendiri.

"Haizaki-kun, tolong…"

.

.

"…_Yappari, dame desu…"_

"_Ha?-"_

"_Aomine-kun," Kuroko berbalik menatap Aomine tegas. Iris biru musim panas dan biru gelap bertemu. Sedangkan orang-orang di perpustakaan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing._

"…_buat aku menyerah."_

"_Ha?" Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya, "Menyerah untuk basket?"_

"_Menyerah untuk mengejar Aomine-kun."_

"_Apa-"_

_Menundukkan kepalanya, "Onegai desu."_

_Aomine, yang masih belum paham maksud perkataan Kuroko hanya bisa ber'eh' ria. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya agak keras. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak seakan ia siap meledak kapanpun._

"_Tetsu? Kau kenapa-"_

"…_tak peduli seberapa sering aku mengurung diri di rumah kaca itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Aomine-kun—bahkan saat disekolah sekalipun." Kuroko berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya._

"_T-Tetsu-"_

_Kuroko mendekat kearah Aomine, memukul pelan dadanya sekali; putus asa, "…tak peduli seberapa sering aku menenggelamkan diri di lautan kata yang terprasasti di buku-buku itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Aomine-kun."_

_Kali ini Kuroko mencengkram seragam Teiko chuugakko Aomine-kun, "Bahkan…aku tidak bisa berhenti menulis tentang Aomine-kun…"_

"_Tetsu…"_

"_Tidak bisa…aku tidak bisa…mengatakannya. Karena Kise-kun-" Kuroko menelan ludah, "Kise-kun menyukai Aomine-kun…"_

"…_dakara onegai…" pelan tapi pasti, Kuroko memeluk Aomine. Mereka berada dibalik rak buku paling belakang—rak yang paling jarang dikunjungi siswa-siswi Teiko chuugakko, jadi tak akan ada yang melihat. Namun Kuroko tidak peduli. Sebentar saja, ia ingin seperti ini._

_Aomine dapat merasakan jantung Kuroko yang berdegup kencang saat memeluknya._

.

.

"…_buat aku menyerah untuk mengejar Aomine-kun…"_

"…_atau perasaan ini akan semakin besar sampai terasa menyesakkan…"_

* * *

"_I don't know how does it feel but I do know many people happy and suffer because of it."_

* * *

Tidak terasa apapun.

Haizaki mengundang Kuroko ke _apartement_nya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sesampainya disana, Kuroko meminta sesuatu yang diluar dugaan; Kuroko meminta Haizaki untuk memeluknya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di ruang tamu _apartement_ Haizaki. Pemuda itu, tanpa ragu, memeluk pemain bayangan Teiko.

Tak ada.

Degupan yang ia rasakan saat dirinya memeluk Aomine, ia tidak merasakannya lagi.

Yang ada hanyalah tatapan kosong Kuroko yang menerawang, lalu degup jantung Haizaki yang mulai tidak beraturan seiring dengan dirinya mempererat pelukannya terhadap Kuroko.

"…cukup." Kuroko mendorong tubuh Haizaki pelan. Pemuda berambut keabu-abuan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"…_sumimasen_…"

Haizaki menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Nah, I ain't doin' anything_."

Dalam hati Kuroko, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan, serta terima kasih untuk Haizaki.

.

.

"Haizaki,"

_BURST_! Haizaki menyemburkan _cola _yang sedang ia minum.

"_SHIT_! Tidak bisakah-" Haizaki berhenti mengomel begitu dilihatnya seorang pemuda _tan _yang sangat ia kenal berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"…apa Tetsu kemari?" Tanya Aomine.

Haizaki tidak langsung menjawab. Ia me-lap mulutnya, "…seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu, _dammit_."

"Haizaki, aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Aomine mulai kesal, "Aku tanya, apa Tetsu kemari? Orang tuanya menanyaiku."

"Meski ia kemari sekalipun, aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Ucap Haizaki tegas.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Aomine beranjak untuk meninggalkan _apartement _Haizaki. Tak ingin berlama-lama ditempat itu karena sudah sangat larut. Namun saat ia sampai didepan pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oi, apa benar Tetsu tidak kemari?"

Haizaki mengerang kesal, "Kau mendengarku, Daiki. Lihat sendiri, tak ada Tetsuya disini-"

Aomine berbalik, "Kalau begitu, kau punya waktu? Tiga sampai lima menit saja."

Haizaki menatap Aomine lekat. Meneliti setiap kata yang diucapkan sang _ace _Teiko. Tak lama kemudian ia menghela napas,

"Duduklah di sofa itu dan cepat, waktuku tidak banyak, _'ya know_."

* * *

[_"Aku—alasanku mengajakmu kemari…ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."_

_Kuroko memainkan sedotan vanilla shakenya yang hampir habis. Kedua iris biru musim panasnya menatap Haizaki datar. Tumben, tumben sekali Haizaki mengajaknya ke Majiba. Dan tumben, lagi, kali ini ia menggunakan otak daripada ototnya—padahal Kuroko pikir ia akan diajak ke sebuah tempat yang sepi lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan. Haizaki suka akan kekerasan, kau tau. Meskipun ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, ia akan menyampaikannya lewat setiap pukulan yang ia layangkan untuk lawannya._

_Namun tampaknya Kuroko meleset._

"_Ah, kau boleh memakan kentangnya, Tetsuya—atau kau ingin makan siang? Aku yang traktir."_

_Oke, ini semakin aneh. Kuroko tak habis pikir. Apa dunia sudah mulai runtuh?_

"_Tak apa, Haizaki-kun." Dengan gerakan pelan, Kuroko menarik satu stik kentang, kemudian menaruhnya di mulut sebagian. Sedangkan sebagian lagi berada diluar mulutnya._

"_Sebenarnya…" Kuroko mulai mengunyah pelan. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa lawan bicaranya tengah gugup entah mengapa._

"_Sejak pertama kali kau menjadi anggota first string-"_

.

.]

.

.

Haizaki menutup kedua matanya. Ia bersandar di dinding tepat disamping pintu kamarnya. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya, ia berpikir kembali—mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Aomine beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

"_Tetsu menyatakan perasaannya padaku siang tadi_._"_

_Haizaki tertegun sesaat. Otot di wajahnya sedikit bergerak, membentuk sebuah ekspresi yang tidak begitu terlihat. Ia menatap kearah Aomine yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil tertunduk._

"_Lalu?"_

"…_aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa."_

"_Cih," Haizaki mendecih, "Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan sih? Seharusnya kau tau jawabannya. Seperti perempuan saja."_

_Demi apapun, Aomine sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan makhluk abu-abu ini. Ia tak membalas perkataan Haizaki. Hanya diam; berpikir._

"…_kalau begitu kutanya sekarang, apa arti Tetsuya buatmu?"_

"_Tetsu…" jeda sesaat, "Adalah partnerku satu-satunya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Aku dan Tetsu berjanji, bahwa kita akan menjadi partner selamanya." Aomine menghela napas, "Namun saat ini, bahkan aku sudah lupa—perasaanku sendiri saat menerima pass darinya…"_

"…_jadi hanya sebatas partner? Tidak ada perasaan khusus?" Tanya Haizaki menuntut jawaban._

_Aomine kembali berpikir, "Ya. Partner, hanya partner."_

_Haizaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Astaga, kau menghabiskan waktuku, Daiki. Padahal sebenarnya kau tau jawabanmu sendiri, dasar tolol."_

.

.

[_"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya."_

_Iris biru musim panas sedikit melebar. Kentang yang ia kunyah sudah habis sedari tadi._

.

.

"_Sumimasen, Haizaki-kun…"_]

.

.

"Tetsuya…kau mendengarnya bukan?"

Suara sesegukan halus terdengar dari kamar Haizaki. Tidak, Haizaki tidak butuh jawaban dari pertanyaan retorik itu, karena Tetsuya pasti mendengar semuanya.

"_H-ha'i_, Haizaki-kun…" ucap Kuroko di sela tangisnya.

Haizaki tau, Kuroko menahan segala gejolak yang ada pada dirinya saat Aomine menyatakan tentang perasaannya tadi. Rasanya ingin sekali Haizaki meninju muka sang _ace _karena membuat Tetsuya menangis.

"Tetsuya, aku…"

.

.

[_"Aku menyukai Aomine-kun…"_]

.

.

"…aku akan tetap menyukaimu sampai kapanpun."

Nafas Kuroko tercekat.

"Lalu jika suatu hari nanti kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, aku akan tetap menerimamu. Meskipun kau membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk dapat merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku…"

Kuroko menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia kembali menangis.

"…_Sumimasen_…_hontou ni sumimasen_, Haizaki-kun."

* * *

"_I don't know why it so priceless but I do know that there's something that money can't buy..."_

* * *

Pagi itu, dengan setangkai bunga _Sweet Pea _di tangannya, ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Ia menaruh selembar kertas dengan tulisan 'RESIGN' diatas meja Akashi. Tak lupa, ia menaruh _Sweet Pea _diatas kertas tersebut.

Dirinya tau, bahwa itu adalah tindakan egois. Namun sejak awal, mereka berdualah yang harus menepati janji yang telah terucap itu. Jika salah satu mengingkarinya, maka janji tersebut tak akan ada artinya bila hanya satu orang saja yang tetap bertahan.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya berharap, ini akan menjadi pilihan terbaiknya.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Inilah yang terjadi pada pukul 2.30 dini hari. Review/concretes are always appreciated.


End file.
